Rising from the Ruins!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Rising from the Ruins! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Olivia:' Go! Continental Crush! *(Olivia's Lycanroc Midday forme uses Continental Crush, but Rowlet carrying Rockruff dodges the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Now, Rowlet! (He uses the Z-Ring) *'Olivia:' I won't let you! Probopass use Giga Impact! *(Probopass prepares the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Get ready with this, Probopass! Here we go with full power now! Bloom Doom, let's go! *(Rowlet uses the attack) *'Ash Ketchum:' Okay, Rockruff use Rock Throw! *(Rowlet performs Rock Throw hitting Lycanroc Midday forme and gets defeated) *'Professor Kukui:' Lycanroc is unable to battle! *'Olivia:' Here's what I'm thinking of after our battle today. It seems Rockruff is going to evolve in the very near future. *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? *'Tigger: '''Really? *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? Are you going to evolve? *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Rising from the Ruins! *(Later at nighttime everyone are sleeping peacefully) *'Narrator:' Following Ash's grand trial with Olivia the island Kakhuna, our heroes are sound asleep. Resting up before their trip back home tomorrow. *(Everyone are sound asleep except for Rockruff, thinking about the past hurting Rowlet) *'Ash Ketchum (Flashback):' Rowlet! Rowlet! *(Flashback ends as Rockruff looks at Rowlet sleeping, and then jumps off the couch and walks the door and then jumps to reach the handle. Pikachu wakes up and discovers Rockruff is not here and jumps on Ash's bed to wake him up) *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Pikachu. What's up? *'Emerl:' What's the matter? *'Pikachu:' Pikachu! *(Pikachu shows Ash and Emerl Rockruff is missing) *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? *(Pikachu points at the open door) *'Ash Ketchum: Rockruff! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'''Ash Ketchum: Hey, Rockruff! *(Rockruff jumps in the bush, then Ash, Pikachu and Emerl follows it. Meanwhile we cut to Ichy and Dil) *'Dil:' Ichy, we've been looking for Team Robot for hours. How about rest in the eyes? *'Ichy:' (Yawns) Your right, Dil. You keep going while I take a little snooze. *'Dil:' But, but... *'Ichy:' Hey, hey! Who is the eyes around here? *'Dil:' Ichy, you know I can't see! *'Ichy:' Yeah, but if you keep moving we're about to bump into something sooner or later. Good night. *'Dil:' One of the...! (Hits the tree) Oof! Days Ichy... (Hits another tree) Oof! One of the... (Hits another tree again) Oof! Aww, forget it! (Hits another tree again) *(The next morning) *'Littlefoot:' Did you find them, Petrie? *'Petrie:' No. *Jaden Yuki: Hey Ash! Emerl! Where are you? *Tai Kamiya: Ash! *Agumon: Oh Pikachu! *'Gmerl:' Emerl! *Rattrap: There they are! *Optimus Primal: Ash, Emerl where have you two and Pikachu been? *Ash Ketchum: We were try to find Rockruff and he's got hurt. *Optimus Primal: What?! *- *- *'Professor Kukui:' *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Petrie:' What's wrong Rockruff where you going? *(Rockruff staring at the sun is going down) *'Sakura Avalon:' Rockruff? *(Rockruff continue to stared the sunset until the sun is turned green) *'Ash Ketchum:' Wow check out the sun. *'Tai Kamiya:' The sun turns green that's freaky. *'Olivia: '''That glow. *'Professor Kukui:' Was that the green flash? *(The sun turns completely green and Rockruff's eyes turn green and began to howling) *'Ash Ketchum:' Rockruff? *Jaden Yuki: What's happening to you Rockruff? *Shorty: What is it? What do you see? *Littlefoot: I don't know! *Bron: Look everyone it's starting. *(Scooby-Doo smiles at Rockruff and walks up to Rockruff along with the two Lycanrocs) *'Shaggy Rogers': Scoob! Like what are you doing, man? *(Scooby-Doo, Lycanroc Midday and Midnight let our their howls as Rockruff glows green starting to evolve) *'Krillin:' Look at Rockruff! *'Ash Ketchum:' It's evolving! *(Ash's Rockruff evolves into an orange Lycanroc which is it's dusk form) *'Ash Ketchum:' Lycanroc! *'Donatello:' Amazing! *'Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore:' (Surprised) *'Littlefoot and his friends:' (Surprised) *'Guido:' Wow! *'Fred Jones': Hold the phone! *'Daphne Blake': Jeepers! *'Velma Dinkley': Jinkies! *'Shaggy Rogers': Zoinks! *The Digidestined and their Digimon: Whoa! *Dan Kuso: Wow! *Drago: Ash's Rockruff evolved into a new form of Lycanroc *'Velma Dinkley': That is unbelievable! *Preyas: Wow this amazing. *SpongeBob Squarepants: I never seen new Lycanroc before. *Sakura Avalon: That's cool. *Li Showron: Yeah. *Tigartron: By the matrix! *(Tapu Lele left while Scooby and three Lycanroc continued to howl) *'Marucho Marukura:' Rotom can you check what kind of form this is. *'Rotom Pokedex:' No data! No data! It's not the midday form or the midnight form! It's evolved into an unknown form of Lycanroc! *Cheetor: Jumping gyro look at you Lycanroc. *'Ash Ketchum:' (Excited) Wow! (He runs and hugs his Lycanroc) So cool, Lycanroc! *(Pikachu, Rowlet and Litten joins Ash and his newly evolved Lycanroc) *'Emerl:' That's so amazing! *'Goku:' Incredible! A new form of Lycanroc! *'Ducky:' Rockruff evolved into Lycanroc! Yep, yep, yep! *'Kai Urazoe:' Your so cool! *'Professor Kukui:' The fact that it evolved this way. May have been the result of the green flash. *'Ash Ketchum:' What's the green flash? *All Heroes: Yeah what's the green flash? *Professor Kukui: *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum:Lycanroc's eyes are green like sunset *Izzy Izumi: Your right Ash he looks like Lycanroc Midday form. *Joe Kido:Yeah but his fur looks different. *Goku:His mane got bigger like Lycanroc Midnight form. *Vegeta: Yes and his eyes glow red like Midnight form Lycanroc as well. *Piccolo:He gain attack and speed powers both Midday and Midnight form of Lycanroc. *Tai Kamiya: What new form of Lycanroc could that be? *Airazor: The green flash made Rockruff evolve into new Lycanroc we wonder what new form of Lycanroc could be? *Steven Universe: Well is not midday nor midnight form of Lycanroc,maybe your Rockruff evolves into new form of Lycanroc during between 5pm and 5:59pm. How about we called a Dusk form of Lycanroc? *Professor Kukui: That's a good idea Steven don't you agree Ash. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah. I like that name, Steven. *'Grandpa Longneck:''' That's not a bad name thought. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: We see Midday and Midnight form of Lycanroc. *(The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:TMNTHedgehog5